Portable document scanners for capturing images of documents such as receipts and forwarding such images to a computer processor for processing are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,069,240 assigned to the present assignee discloses a system including an image capture device, such as a portable document scanner or digital camera, that is connected to a computer processor that captures and stores the images, analyzes the images, converts the images to text, analyzes the data, and, in the event of expense data, puts the data into an expense report. The images may be uploaded via the Internet or an intranet to another network such as the cloud for remote data storage. Such a system has been shown to profoundly improve the processing of receipts and to expedite the generation of expense reports and the like.
In the case of remote storage of the scanned data, as in the cloud, for example, it is desired to provide a mechanism to send the scanned data directly to the remote storage destination with minimal effort by the user. For example, it is desired to enable the user to designate the remote storage destination without having to access a related computer to process the scanned data to identify remote storage destinations. It is desired to make this process much easier for the user by enabling the user to interact directly with the document scanner to designate where the scanned data is to be stored and to use Internet connectivity of the document scanner to directly facilitate the storage operation. The present invention addresses these and other needs in the art.